


Trick and Treat!

by trafaldude



Series: alternate universes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 Ships It, Badass Rey, Dog BB-8, Dog Chewbacca, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Beta We Die as Men, Protective Poe Dameron, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Kenobi, Trick or Treating, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafaldude/pseuds/trafaldude
Summary: Ever since Rey Kenobi moved into town, Poe has decided to impress her each time halloween comes. He's not the only one though, Ben Solo, Poe's best friend wants to join in the fun too. Honestly Rey thinks that she's probably the one to impress them. The boys wouldn't see it coming at all.





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there! So this is my first fic in general so please be gentle with me aaaaAa. Also I really love the idea of young!poe being the brave soul he is, decides to become the small little shy boy in front of young!rey. This is all fluff and humor ladies and gents, so be warned!

"Okay! Okay! Close your eyes.. just do it! No.. you can't see what it is Ben." Poe stifled a laugh as the other child in front of him sneers. "Whatever this is Dameron I don't like it." Came the reply from Ben. He couldn't see a thing! A blindfold was wrapped around his eyes and he swore Poe had already ditched him. "Are you sure we should do this Poe? I don't feel like getting hit by a baseball bat today." Poe rolled his eyes fondly. "I'm pretty sure Finn, hand me that handkerchief will you?" 

It was a sunny day in the town of Yavin, and well particularly it was the day before Halloween. It was the perfect time for pinatas, for Poe that is. "Alright one more knot and you can start." Ben sighed "I can't see a thing! What else do you want me to do?" It was then a loud halting screech was heard. The children except for Ben turned to look at what it was. Ben only sat there in his seat. A man who looked just about in his 40's came out of the truck parked on the other house, a striking figure with strands of brown hair. He had a beard and was in a button up. The children in the front lawn were intrigued and couldn't help but shuffle closer. The man was checking the house in front of Poe's. It had been inhabited for years! The house was pretty beautiful, large in all its size. Probably cost a fortune too, Poe thought. Sooner or later while the man was looking inside the house, the front seat opened and Poe Dameron, the dashing boy of Yavin, froze in his feet. 

Out of the truck came a girl no older than him with hair equally brown as the old man had. She was short for their age but cute and was dressed in a big maroon hoodie and shorts. He couldn't see much more as they were still in the yard but his eyes trailed her retreating back. When he looked at Finn the boy was smirking at him. "What?" He accused. "You liiikee herrr~" Finn sang in a teasing tone and Poe frowned "That's all in your imagination buddy." Out of the blue their friend Ben slung his arms around their shoulders "What did I miss?" The blindfold hung around his neck and he grinned at them cheekily "Poe's got a c-r-u-s-h." Finn snickered beside Ben "No I don't!" The boy exclaimed. 

"Is she pretty?" Ben snickered along with Finn "Y-yeah I mean.. I don't know!" Poe was blushing hard and had turned his back on them. The two boys howled in laughter. "S-shut up!" He poked his tongue out at them and a laughter, this time it was feminine, had erupted. Poe's head shifted so fast that the other boys were afraid it would snap. Ben and Finn stopped in their tracks as well and had turned around to see the intruder.

"Heya." She spoke, it was quite soft and pretty. Poe decided that he had liked it right away. It was the girl from the truck, she stood a good 5 inches from them. Then it struck Poe, his dad had told him about someone moving and right across the corner. He wasn't really paying attention but he had heard a name somewhere. It took him a while to remember it but as the girl stood their, rays of sunshine were beaming behind her. That's it. Her name was- "I'm Rey, Rey Kenobi." She had stuck her hand out for them to shake it but Poe was the first to respond "I know." He grinned shyly and took her hand. Ben had perked up "Kenobi? As in Old man Ben Kenobi? My uncle said he was moving in today." 

"Well here we are." She replied brightly with a giggle. "I'm Finn Trooper, and this is Ben Solo, lover boy there is Poe Dameron." He gave her a pat in the back and winked at Poe. "Finn, Ben and, Poe." She muttered quietly to herself and nodded. Poe hid a smile in his face and folded his arms while turning away. "U-uh I'll call my dad." He said hurriedly and ran back into the house "Papa!" 

Kes who was in the kitchen making tamales hummed "Yes Mijo?" The boy ran in with a big breath and pulled on his father's pants. "Hurry, hurry! The neighbors have arrived!" Kes chuckled and patted his son on the head "General Kenobi? What time is it?" Poe shrugged and watched his father turn to the wall clock "It's 12 someeething." Poe wailed and Kes shook his head amused. He turned off the stove and carried Poe swiftly, he placed the boy on his shoulders and walked outside "But Papa-" Kes had shushed him and stepped into the lawn he saw Rey, Ben, and Finn laughing at Bee-bee's antics the dog was rolling on the ground and wagging his tail happily at Rey. She looked up and waved at both of the Damerons. "Hello Mr.Dameron! My dad told me to go here, says you know him? I'm not really sure myself." There was a tint of British accent in her tone and now that Poe could see her clearly he saw the freckles on her cheek. Kes nods and let Poe off his shoulders. "Sorry, where are my manners." She blushed and stood up, walking over to them. "I'm Rey, Sir!" His dad chuckled and waved a hand at her "No, no it's alright Rey, I've known about you since you were a little infant." Kes kneels and holds out his hand "It's nice to meet you Rey, you can call me Kes. I'm sure you've met my son but his name is Poe, I hope you two can become good friends." Poe blushed and buried his face on Kes' chest. Rey giggled "I know we will." She said confidently and Poe cocked his head slightly to smile at her. 

Poe was screwed and he didn't even know it. Not yet anyway.


	2. Age 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 10, Poe decides to go as Captain America for halloween, Ben goes as Loki, Finn goes as Miles, and Rey? Well she decided to take Poe's heart. Albeit Poe doesn't know it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Happy Halloween^^ If you're wondering how old they were in the last chapter they were around 7-ish. I hope you guys have an awesome halloween and enjoy the chapter. Full fluff ahead ladies and gents!

At age 10, Poe was Steven Grant Rogers. Captain America, and he did fit the suit really well. His costume made him feel proud and brave. Ben who was across the room rolled his eyes. He was dressed as Loki. "You guys are polar opposites." Finn said as he entered Poe's bedroom. He was in a spidey-suit and made a very excellent Miles. "Woah you look great buddy!" Poe grinned at him and raised a fist bump and the other complied with a smirk "Children." Ben sighed and sat down on the bed. 

"You know, you should have dressed up as Snape, it's more fitting actually." Rey retorted as she barged inside the room Poe quickly lowers his arm and stares at her "Wow. You look.." She smiled confidently and posed. Rey went as Tony Stark, the mechanic, Iron Man. Of course she did. "Oh shut it Stark." Ben snarled "Now that's more like it sweetie." Rey giggled with her fake stubble and her cardboard Iron Man costume.

"What cat got your tongue capsicle?" Poe shrugged and threw his painted frisbee at her "Who ever Bucky is I'm ditching them." He eyed her playfully. She caught the disk and laughed "Isn't Bucky supposed to be your bestfriend?" He shrugged in a non-committal manner "Doesn't mean you aren't my best friend too, Civil war sucked." Rey cackled in return, an action that made his stomach flop and his chest flutter. 

"Quit looking at me like that." Rey said with a snort, she threw the frisbee to Ben who smiled smugly "Dameron lo-" Before he could finish the sentence he got hit with a thud "Ow! Rey!" She snickered and ran out of the room "You can't stop me!" He growls and zoomed right past Finn and Poe. "Those two act like siblings I swear, and I don't even have one." Finn pulled back his mask and walked out of the room to follow the two. Poe who wasn't paying attention only nodded and followed them. 

"You guys ready for halloween?" Kes asked while handing out their pumpkin baskets "I say they deserve skittles for their extra-ordinary work!" Obi-Wan smiles at them with a hearty chuckle "I think you spoil them too much." Luke grumbled and secretly dropped a kit-kat on Rey's basket, giving her a sly wink. She giggled and raised her basket "We've been good children haven't we Poe, Finn, Ben?" She nudged Poe on the side "Of course we have. Now skittles please!" The three adults laughed and dropped a skittle for their basket each. "Now, you know the drill right?" Kes was squinting at Poe "I know, I know. Be back before 9! Don't go too far in the neighborhood and only go to the houses we know, which is everyone." The boy added cheekily and waved for the group to go outside. "Be safe!" The three men yelled while the group of children rolled their eyes collectively and replied altogether "We know!" 

Now that they were in the streets Finn starts to beat box some tune with his mouth "Come on, join in the fun cowards." He paused mid way and started to clap his hands, Poe shook his head fondly and stared at the girl beside him "You alright Rey? You aren't cold are you?" He noticed that while she was wearing a cardboard costume, it was quite cold out today. She nods "I am, stop worrying about me so much Captain, we obviously have bigger troubles." She moved closer to him to whisper "Loki is with us." He barked in laughter and she joined in as well. "I can hear you both dinguses." They only continued to laugh even more. 

"First stop, Rosie's house!" Finn said excitedly "Yeah, yeah we all know of your undying love for her." Poe waved his frisbee tauntingly "Oh please, Dameron. Like we don't know about your cr-mmph!" Ben had shushed him up by covering his hand on the boy's mouth. "Some things are better to leave quiet upon." Finn had sighed and stepped backwards to be out of reach from Ben "Right, right your majesty. Let's go!" Rey on the other hand raised her eyebrows and shrugged leaving one flustered Poe behind. 

Rey was the one who had knocked on the door "Trick or treat!" They all yelled in unison. Rose who was younger than them by a year, came into view as the door opened "You made it!" She squealed happily, behind her was Paige, her older sister. "Of course we did, we wouldn't leave you behind." Surprisingly it was Ben who spoke. "Yeah, plus I don't want to be stuck with these morons all day." Rey poked her tongue out at them and the boys blew her a raspberry. Rose was dressed as Ghost-spider to pair up with Finn. "Well you kids be safe, make sure to bring her home got it? Have fun!" Paige cheerfully waved at them, dropping in candies and sweets into their pumpkins before shoo-ing them away. Next stop was Hux's house. They all followed Ben because he was the only one who knew where the boy lived, the trip to Hux's house wasn't that long.

They all joked around and stuck into pairs. Finn and Rose, Hux and Ben, then it was Poe and Rey. "What's the itinerary Captain?" Rey asked mockingly with a salute. "A what-now?" Poe who may or may not have been listening, due to looking at Rey smile every now and then, asked. "You're hopeless." She punched him softly on the shoulder "Maybe I am, but at least you got my back." He said truthfully. "You're lucky that you're my best friend, other wise what would you do without me?" She slung her arm around his shoulder and he did the same "I know, what would I do without you." He muttered quietly before singing a song out of tune. "Shut up!" All of the kids aside from Poe, screamed.


	3. Age 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At age 15 Poe is a bit older, but he hasn't quite gotten the gist of things. Especially when it came to Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you guys had a blast with halloween! We're almost in the end guys!! Thank you so much for taking time to read this and I hope you like this chapter^^

Now at age 15, Poe Dameron, poster boy for everything good and honorable was comfortably propped up on the couch of his living room. He covered a yawn while surfing the channels, beside him was BB-8 short for best boy and honestly the 8 was just something cool to add. The dog was curled up underneath his armpit wrapped in a thin blanket lazily watching with him. Today was a thursday and he had just came home from soccer. Later though it would be halloween and his childhood friends would be coming over. He hadn't seen them for a long while, especially since they all didn't go to the same school. Finn was now happily together with Rose, Ben said he was content without having anyone plus Hux was already a handful Ben added. And Rey? She was living life to the fullest. She was smart, funny, strong, simple, and Poe could talk hours and hours about her but instead he opted to ruffle the little furball that was currently on his lap. 

"You okay there son?" Kes cocked his head curiously. Poe jumped in his seat and sighed in relief when it was just his father "Holy toledo dad you scared me!" Kes laughed, a low deep rumble. "Didn't know you were so caught in your thoughts. Thinking of a special someone?" He winked and Poe groaned in his seat chucking a pillow at the man "Daaaaad." The older Dameron caught the pillow and smiled "I know, I know mijo. Your mom is in the kitchen making Tacos, want to join us?" Poe raised his eyebrows in confusion "Tacos." He drawled out slowly "In halloween? Seriously?" Kes shrugged "Why not? Rey and company won't be coming until later 5 in the evening." At the mention of Rey beebee had immediately perked up, his eyes wide and tail wagging. "This one is certainly excited to see her, I guess pets do take after their owners." His dad waggled his eyebrows at him and Poe blushed furiously "Oi stop bullying the boy look at him he's already red." Shara came in with a tray of taco shells and condiments, a little smirk etched on the corner of her lips. 

"Mama not you too." An adorable pout made its way on Poe's mouth. "I'll stop if you eat with us, all that candy in one night can't be good for you." She giggled and gave him a shell, Poe rolled his eyes "Mama, I'm fifteen." He picked up some meat and lettuce from the tray while Kes gave him an affectionate pinch on the cheek "Fifteen is not that old. You still have a lot to learn." For the rest of the afternoon the family spent time together joking back and forth. At 3 Poe stood up to do the dishes and get ready to set up his costume. Hopefully this would make Rey look at him, he was dressed as Indiana Jones (one of Rey's favorite characters, he had made sure to take note of) full hat, belt, whip, jacket coat and khaki pants. He inspected himself in the mirror one more time before heading out of his room.

As soon as he walked back down he heard footsteps and hushed talking in the living room. "Sounds like a party in here." He comments while jumping one step off the stair case. First he saw Ben, the teen finally took Rey's advice and dressed up as Severus Snape. On the other side was Finn and Rose in what he assumed to be as a couples costume which was Gomez and Morticia. "You two really are in the spirit of Halloween." He snorted, and lastly he turned to look around for Rey who was nowhere to be found. He was about to say something when a ring of laughter was heard from the kitchen. Then came out Rey, he chuckled loudly. She was going as Westley from Princess Bride. In her dread pirate roberts costume. He came up to her with a bow "Hello my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die-" Rey swatted him jokingly before pulling him into a hug "Hey there Jones, I haven't seen you in forever." 

The hug ended up quicker than he'd like to admit "I missed you too Westley." Finn snapped a pic before the two could notice "You two are cute but can we go now?" Ben murmured as he was holding a cup of orange juice. "Aren't we going to Hux's house for his party?" Questioned Rey with a fond smirk "Yes, and it starts in 20 minutes so hurry up." Oddly enough Ben said hurriedly and walked out of the living room before any of them could ask. "Well Ms. Adamms?" Finn offered his hands for Rose to take on "Dork." She pecked him on the cheek and their hands intertwined. Rey squealed and held onto Poe, gushing at the sweet moment between their friends "They're so cutee!" She whispered yelled to him. "I know sunshine, now com'on we gotta go!" With immense courage he took Rey's hand and dragged her with him to the car. 

Unknown to Poe, they hadn't let go of each other's hands until they reached the party.


	4. Age 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At age 27, Poe has the perfect costume in mind, but what he doesn't know is that Rey thought of it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I hope you're all having an awesome weekend and we're about to wrap this up with a bang^^ Thank you so much for sticking with me to the end!

At age 27, Poe Dameron is a commander in the air force . He loves to fly and he loves the thrilling excitement, but somehow there's just something missing. What is it you may ask, he doesn't know the answer to it either. He's been out of Yavin ever since he graduated which was a rough estimate of what 5-6 years ago? Going through place to place, country to country, town to town. Sure he's missed home more than ever, missed his parents, his dog BB, and his friends. Today though, for the first time in a very long time he is actually going home. Yes, to the small town of Yavin. 

"Homesick?" The voice behind him asked, they were inside the hangar in the city of Coruscant. Naturally he would have hummed or nodded but he shrugged "I kinda am, but I'm a bit scared too." It was perhaps not quite entirely true. "You? Scared?" Snap who was the guy behind him drawled out "I am. Believe it or not I haven't seen my mom and dad for years. And my dog." Most of all he was scared that even after all of these years he hasn't stopped thinking of Rey. His ball of sunshine, gods he was screwed. Had she left Yavin? Had she gone on to another country? Did she move on? Does she still remember him? Was she married? 

He sighed and rubbed his temple worriedly "Oh he has girl problems I can tell." Kare, Snap's wife came into view with a cup of coffee in her hands she glanced at him and then at her husband with a knowing look "This guy is one helluva pilot, handsome too. I'm sure he has nothing to worry about." Snap reached for the cup in her hands but got swatted at, she chuckled and gave a quick peck on his cheek. "I haven't talked to her since I was 19. She's probably long gone with a boyfriend." Snap sighed and patted him on the back "Sometimes it'd be really like that Poe." The man in return raised his eyebrow "It'd be really like that?" Poe snorted in amusement.

"Heard it going around, kids these days really know how to make fancy words now." Kare rolled her eyes and sat on one of the chairs "Did she know.. that you liked her?" He shook his head and if possible, moped even more. In all reality Poe never told her anything more or less his feelings for her. Fear of getting rejected and being let down made him hesitate so he went on his merry way and hugged her goodbye when the time came. Jess who came out of the hallway waved cheerfully at them. "You look like shit Dameron, what's going on now?" She ruffled Poe's hair and sat beside him "Girl problems, that's what." Snap replied. 

She howled in laughter and clutched her stomach "Commander having girl problems? That's new. I thought he charmed anyone." Poe winced, okay truthfully being said, he's had a few relationships throughout the years. None of them ever lasted (because they weren't Rey or he couldn't bare to give them hope when he was still in love with someone else) but what Jess said wasn't really false either. He could sweep people of their feet if he really tried. "I can but.. she's been there since we were kids I don't think it would work." He reached out for the ring the was around his neck. It was given to him by his mother, told him to be careful and safe. And told him to give this ring to the person he truly loved. 

"Romantic much? Look if you love her, and she loves you because I'm willing to bet she does. She's probably still waiting for you." He shook his head " I-i didn't tell her any-" She knocked him on the head "Stop being stupid. Just do what I say and go to her." Poe sighed in defeat. A few hours later, they were in the air. Poe was going back to Yavin and he had no idea what he would do. 'I'm so screwed.'

When he landed on ground and exited the airport he never felt more at home than ever. Trees were everywhere, the air was cold and relaxing. "gods I missed this place." He muttered "No shit sherlock." He whipped his head to the direction of the voice he had just heard. It was deep, familiar, and oddly cold. "Ben Solo in the living flesh!" Poe ran to the man who was quite taller than him and bear hugged him. "Missed me?" He cracked a grin and wrapped an arm around his neck "How's everyone?" Poe laughed as he struggled to get out of the man's lock. 

"Same old, same old. Mom's excited to see you though, dad brought chewy along too." Ben pointed at the grey suv behind them "Wow, you guys didn't have to I could have just rode a cab." Poe saw Leia waving at him in the car and he waved back. "It's nothing to worry about, I made sure to ask Kes what time you would be coming over." Poe nodded and went back to get his bags. When they were done loading it on the back of the car Poe entered the back seat and was surprised as Chewy, the big golden retriever licked him right on the nose. "Sorry bout that kid." Han Solo said behind the dog, Poe was still amazed by the man. He was an amazing pilot and owner of the Falcon, a big grey lockheed f-117. "It's alright Mr.Solo, I've missed Chewy a lot too. Isn't that right little guy?" The dog yipped.

"Just call me Han, I've already told you that before didn't I?" Han gave him the stink eye and he chuckled apologetically "I know, I know." Leia who was in the front seat laughed softly "So how have you been commander?" Ben snorted. "Well, I'm glad to be home that's for sure. And I'm quite alright senator." He replied cheekily, Leia was a force to be reckoned with. She was without a doubt a spitfire. And there were only a few of those people who could be spared from it, he was one of them. Ben decided to join in the conversation after minutes of comfortable silence "We're throwing a party later, if you don't have a costume you can borrow some of mine." He knew there was no way Poe would decline but if he would there was another way to make him come. 

"Oh right, halloween. Yeah sure I'll come I've got a few costumes that might still fit me." Ben nodded and stopped the car in front of the Dameron household. "Send me a message, party starts at 6." Poe noted and took all of his luggage outside of the car "Thanks Ben, Han, and Leia! Oh and Chewy of course." He waved them goodbye and breathed in one huge breath. Before he could turn around his Dad came out and hugged him tightly from behind "Welcome home mijo." Poe was not sniffling. No he was not. And if his dad had noticed well, he just wasn't sniffling. Shara joined in the hug a minute after and Poe shifted so he could face them. "I'm home mama, papa." He smiled brightly at them. 

They shared a few moments before heading inside. Poe was suddenly attacked by the small corgi "BB! Hey there little buddy! Who's a good boy? Huh? Who's a good little boy." The dog gave him licks and yips while rolling around his arms excitedly "He's bigger now. Hope you don't mind of course." He cocked his head to the side "H-hey." Rey sighed exasperatedly and shoved his shoulder "Hey there yourself." He didn't know if he was dreaming or dead. Rey was here, beside him. She took care of his dog and even stuck around to greet him. "Sunshine.. you're here?" Great choice of words Dameron. 

"What? Not happy to see me?" He shook his head immediately "No! I'm just.." He sighed and lowered his head in hopes to hide the blush that was growing "I'm really happy to see you here." She sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder "Could've just said in the first place fly-boy. I've missed you too." Their eyes met and he was about to say something when a loud camera snap was heard. "That's one for the grand kids. Look they're so cute aren't they mi amor?" Kes said showing Shara the picture. Poe's face looked like it had been sucked the life out of. Rey on the other hand laughed loudly "Bold of you to assume he's going to marry me Kes."

"Hey I'd marry you anytime sweetheart-" He interrupted her and swore he could just bang his head onto the cold floor right now. "Very flattering, though I don't think you have proposed yet." She patted him on the head and stood up "Well, I've got to get going. Ben's party is up and I still have to drive. See you later guys! And thank you for the meal Kes, Shara!" She pats BB on the forehead one more time before leaving. "I think that went well." Kes commented and Poe groaned. "I'm going to change." He shyly takes his bag upstairs and dropped to the pillow. "That's one way to confess your undying love her moron." He muttered to himself. 

As 5 pm came Poe was in his Jack Skellington suit. He went out of the room and pecked Kes and Shara on the cheek before going to the party. He hopped on his motorcycle and plugged in his earphones. Pressing shuffle on the playlist it obviously had to stop on blink-182's I miss you. He started the motorcycle "Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head." He hummed quietly all the way to Ben's house. At 6:07 pm he had arrived and parked beside what seemed to be Rey's pickup truck. She was here and he was curious to see who she was going as. 

"Guess we had the same idea." He knew that voice always. "You mean you're dressed up as Jack?" He took off his helmet and was proven wrong. "No, but coincidentally I'm going as his love interest." Rey said with a smirk, well she wasn't wrong. "And of course it had to be I miss you by blink 182." She pointed at the album cover that was pretty much covering the front of his screen. "Of course it had to be." He said warmly and offered his hand "Well coming, Sally?" She rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Shouldn't your girlfriend be doing this?" He snorted "If your name is Rey and ends with a kenobi then I guess that would do." She blushed and punched him softly on the shoulder "Guess you haven't found the one huh?" She mumbled. 

Deciding to push a little braver than usual "If you aren't accepting it then yeah I haven't found the one yet." He looked away from her shyly and she was dumbfounded "What?" He heard her say. "Rey I-" He was interrupted by Finn wolf-whistling at them "Can't believe you two are together! And you didn't even have the nerve to tell me." He pointed at Poe. "We aren't-" They both said at the same time and blushed. Rose cackled and dragged Finn inside of the house "No kissing you two!" Finn yelled as he went inside the house. Then they were left there in their own accounts. Poe didn't know who initiated it but as soon as he felt lips on his, he sighed. It was rather quite a spooky night guess he had been tricked and treated. 

"We broke Finn's words." Rey muttered in their kiss, she was about to move but Poe had deepened it "It's Halloween, what's the worst that could happen?"

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Feel free to leave comments and suggestions! I really would love to hear from you guys and I appreciate all of you for taking time to read through it! See ya next time^^


End file.
